We Make it Rain
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: I was all alone, left with nothing. Out on the streets. Nowhere to go. And the only best friend I had is gone. How can somthing so natural as rain separate us, but bring us together...?


**Here I am again. Now, just to warn you, this oneshot is somewhat dark, and it is angsty. This is yet another break from my usual dramatic romance stories. The song I'm basing this off of is Make it Rain by Anouk. It's a good song, and fits the mood of this. So, if you have a chance, listen to it. So, I'm going to stop talking now, er, typing? Ignore me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi **

* * *

><p><em><strong>We Make it Rain<strong>_

_**Mana's P.O.V.**_

I was alone. For the first time in my life, I was alone. Out on the streets. Nowhere to go. Two years ago, my parents decided that since I was sixteen, they didn't want anything to do with me. So what did they do? Kick me out. Those pathetic excuses for a mom and a dad forced me to stay at home and do their chores. Well, my father got a high paying job as a hit man two years ago. They didn't need me around anymore. Now, I'm eighteen, and have been living on the streets for two years.

I'm not useless, but I do have a poor education. I'm literate and can write, but I don't know my algebra and chemistry. Life is hell, and this isn't making it any better. It was nightfall, and I was roaming the streets in search for shelter. I sighed at a couple of thugs drinking stolen water in a corner. Domino City has been dryer than the Sahara Desert for several years now, so water wasn't available to a homeless girl.

I found myself in another alley, but one I haven't seen before. I was cautious of my surroundings, but not cautious enough. Three guys began walking up behind me, smirking. I sensed them and quickly turned around, getting into a defensive stance.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here alone?" one of them asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Ooh, she's a feisty one. I like that in a sex slave." the leader of the pack said, ready to attack.

I knew that I couldn't defend myself against three thugs, so I did the only normal thing homeostasis can do. I ran faster than I could run. Of course, those evil men were hot on my trail, and one drew a knife. It was thrown, and the next thing I knew, I felt something sharp impale my back. My scream could be heard for miles in the empty night. I fell to my knees at the end of the alley. They were catching up, so I willed myself to stand up and run in the streets.

It seemed that no one was alive on the usually busy roads. Figures, it's two am. Who would be awake? I reached behind me and pulled the bloody knife from my back. Big mistake. I began to bleed even more, and I had no idea how much longer I could run. The pain was unbearable, like fire burning me alive.

_Now I know how logs feel like during campfires._ I thought, struggling to keep my pace up.

"There's no escape, girlie! No one is going to save you!" the leader cried.

I turned a corner, and I found myself at KaibaCorp. I knew that I was slowly dying from bleeding, but I didn't want to die with those thugs. I limped myself near the dry lawn, and laid myself down.

"Where did that brat go?" one guy snapped.

It was pitch black where I was, so they couldn't see me.

"Who cares, man? She's as good as dead anyways. Let's get outta here before moneybags Kaiba up in there sees us."

The three left me here to die, and what a pitiful death this is.

_Seto Kaiba…I met him years ago, when I was a kid. _I thought, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I was the only girl playing basketball in the park near a foster home. It was eleven year old me against several twelve year old guys. I could easily escape to the park after my parents abused me and left to get alcohol. Me, being a tomboy, readily took them on. I laughed in victory as I easily sunk baskets in. But, one of the boys took it too far. _

_After I scored a bunch of shots, he pushed me down._

"_You think you're so cool, huh?" the boy Dinosaur Ryuzaki shouted._

_I snarled at the brunette boy. I pounced on him and punched him, the aggression from years of abuse. _

"_At least I'm not named after an extinct species!" I shouted._

_Ryuzaki slugged me across the face really hard, causing a bruise. I clenched my teeth._

"_You'll regret that." I said in a calm, but scary voice._

_Ryuzaki sweat dropped at me, actually getting scared. _

_Before I could do some serious damage, someone picked me up and slung me over their shoulder._

"_Put me down now!" I cried, kicking and squirming._

"_Fights don't solve anything y'know." the boy told me, walking away from Ryuzaki._

_I couldn't see his face, but he sounded my age. How an eleven year old could be this strong was beyond me._

"_In my lifestyle, fights do solve everything." I replied, still struggling against him._

"_If your lifestyle is full of abuse, like mine, then fighting isn't the answer." the boy said._

_He put me down by the slides. I turned to see who dared make me run from a fight. The boy had dark brown hair like mine, and striking blue eyes. He was five inches taller than me. Why would such a tall and strong person not fight?_

"_I'm Seto. What's your name?" he asked._

_I turned away, not fully trusting him. "Mana." I replied curtly._

_Seto chuckled at my tough girl act._

"_You know that fighting can't solve all your problems, Mana. Sometimes you just need a friend…" Seto told me._

_From that day on, Seto and I met at the park every day at noon. I found out that his parents abandoned him, and he and his little brother Mokuba were just dumped in the foster home across the street. Sometimes Mokuba came over with Seto, and we played together, despite jeers from Ryuzaki and his crew. Then just a year later, the worst day of my life had arrived; Seto and Mokuba were moving away._

"_This really rich man named Gozaburo Kaiba is adopting Mokuba and me. I beat him in a game of chess, a game that he has never lost in until now. So, we are leaving tomorrow." Seto informed me._

_I was now twelve years old, and a walking hormone, so I began to shed tears, upset that Seto was leaving me behind in the dumps._

_Upset that he hurt me, Seto pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, my tears staining his shirt. Thunder could be heard, and a light rain began to fall._

_Seto pulled away and looked at me._

"_Mana, you are a great friend, one that I would never forget, even years from now. I know that we will see each other again, so don't cry."_

_Seto leaned down and kissed my cheek. Immediately, my tears dried up, just like the sky would after he left._

_The next day, he and Mokuba were gone. After they left, Ryuzaki found more ways to torture me, saying that Seto ditched me on purpose. _

"_You're truly alone now, Mana! And you always will be!" Ryuzaki shouted at me._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I felt the cold hand of death upon me when the memories of my past ended. I guess Ryuzaki was right. Even though I'm lying right in front of KaibaCorp, I wasn't able to see him again.<p>

_Well, I hope Seto truly never forgot about me, because he won't be able to see me again either._ I thought sadly to myself.

The start of dawn appeared, and the last light I saw was the red sun rising and a shadow before I could see no more.

* * *

><p><em>Is this…heaven? <em>I could hear myself think. _Everything is so white. It's a calm feeling…_

Suddenly, everything hit me like a brick when I became conscious. My back was killing me, but it wasn't as bad as before. My head was spinning, and my throat was dry. I coughed a dry cough, but the pressure made my head pound. Immediately, a glass of cold water met my lips, and I drank it down without a second thought.

After the glass was empty, I looked up with hazy eyes to see a brunette staring worriedly down at me with striking…blue eyes…

"…Seto…Kaiba?" I murmured, not believing it.

Seto lowered a hand to place on my left cheek. "Mana…" he whispered.

My eyes immediately brightened, no longer hazy. He remembered! He remembers me! If my back weren't injured, I would've jumped on him.

"Seto…it's been six years…how did you find me? I was dying on your lawn, hidden." I said, my train of thought lost.

Seto's peaceful face immediately turned cold, and his expression sent shivers down my injured spine.

"There was a disturbance that security cameras picked up, and it showed three men. Through the audio, I heard them say that "she's as good as dead anyways". I immediately checked the grounds myself, and saw you, my best friend, lying in a bloody heap. The sight was unbearable. When I imagined seeing you again all those years ago, I didn't imagine it being like this." he told me.

"Seto, it's okay-" I began.

"It's not okay, Mana! You almost died on me out there! This is the first time in six years that I truly felt emotional pain! Not since I took over KaibaCorp. I was willing to do anything to keep you alive! Mana, don't you realize that when we were kids, I had always cared about you? Sure, I'm not a sappy kid today, but the feelings are there! And to see you like this…it's heartbreaking!"

At the same time Seto said heartbreaking, thunder roared outside. I was speechless at this point. The big time CEO of a multimillion company poured his heart out. The people out on the streets were wrong. Seto is _not_ a selfish person with a cold heart. This right here is the Seto I knew as a kid. The one who was not afraid to tell me anything, no matter how bad it was.

I broke down and tears right there.

"I…I'm so ashamed of myself!" I cried. "For a while now, I thought you had forgotten about me! I've been kicked out of my home, and I've had to fight to stay alive. And all this time, you were a billionaire with money to spare. I had _nothing_. No friends, no family, nothing! These are the same clothes I wore when I was first kicked out two years ago! My face is dirty and ugly! My hair is dingy and matted! I have bruises throughout my body! I barely have enough to eat! I have _nothing_! And then, you're rich and famous, and I thought that you surely would have forgotten about lower class me. That was my life for two years now! What am I supposed to do?"

I sat up in the bed, crying. Seto stooped down, eye level with me.

"There will be no more pain and suffering for you, Mana. You _will_ stay here with me, and not staying is not an option. You were the only one I could open up to as a kid, and seeing you in pain like this makes me feel like a jerk. I will make sure that you will have a happy life from now on. I'm finally able to return the favor for all the kindness you have shown me as a child. I would never forget you, Mana."

I did something then completely unexpected and out of character for someone with injuries. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his briefly, but when I pulled away, I remained close to him.

"Thank you…for remembering me always."

At that moment, the sound of rain could be heard hitting the glass windows. Seto couldn't help but grin with me as we listened to the sound of pouring rain.

"We make it rain." Seto whispered against my lips.

We shared another kiss, and we were both thinking the same thing.

_The rain separated us, but in the end, it brought us together..._

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* I surprised myself with this one. I was angry when I first began typing, but then, it fizzled out into sadness. Even though I wasn't homeless like Mana, there was someone who I was best friends with as a child, and I saw him this year. Only difference; he didn't remember me. Well, those things happen. Ja ne.<strong>


End file.
